


Ask Me To Touch You There

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Gay Sex, M/M, Song: Pictures Timo Maas ft. Brian Molko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Brian's attempt to make a sexy present for Stefan doesn't go entirely as planned when he gives into sexual needs.Based around the song "Pictures" by Timo Maas ft. Brian Molko.
Relationships: Brian Molko/Original Male Character(s), Brian Molko/Stefan Olsdal
Kudos: 9





	Ask Me To Touch You There

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Placebo, don't sue.
> 
> Found on a USB, written around 2011.  
> All lyrics in italics are lyrics from “Pictures” ft. Brian Molko by Timo Maas. :)

***~*  
**

**London, 1998.**

For the first time in a very long, the Brian Molko, and yes I did say ‘THE’, was nervous as hell as he made his way up the steps of the large building. Julien Rowan- professional photographer ‘extraordinaire’ studio to be exact. He hoped he would be a good match for the project he had embarked on. And I use the term ‘project’ lightly. When he had thought of it, Brian figured it was an amazingly sexy idea. What boyfriend didn’t want a smutty calendar of their significant other to stare at whenever they wanted? 

Brian Molko was daring. Sexy. Dripped smut from every pore in his body, so something like a sexy photoshoot should be a cake walk for him, should it not? The smug couldn’t be shaken from the singer’s face despite the uneasiness of it all. 

He could even hear himself swallow as he grabbed the big wooden door and pulled it open. The studio itself was rather open, plenty of room, no clutter of … well, anything in sight. White walls, white floor, white ceiling and a large stand holding a black backdrop that could be changed. Even the few shelves and desk were white.

Brian was used to photoshoots. Placebo had been parading in front of cameras plenty of times for promotional shots and press conferences. He was very aware on how to turn on the Molko-charm, but this… this was a bit different. He didn’t often do something as smutty and dirty as this. Sexually provocative, Brian had pulled that off plenty, but this could be borderline porn- for Stef’s eyes only of course. Their music would have to do when it came down to turning their fans on. 

“Oh what did I get myself into,” whispered the nancy boy as he pushed some black curls behind his ear- second guessing this decision right as the photographer popped up out of nowhere and almost made Brian jump out of his own skin.

“You must be the lovely Brian Molko, how I’ve looked forward to working with you,” he said rather happily, offering his hand. The singer was unsure of what corner he had just popped out of in the very open room as he extended out his own hand to shake. 

'Least he’s good looking' were the only words that ran through his head. The man had shaggy black hair, a nice white dress shirt and dark faded jeans. He seemed very comfortable with what they were about to do, like it was a school photo.

“So have you done many of … these, Mr. -?” Brian closed his eyes for a split second as he realized the stupid fucking question he just asked. Of course he probably had done this before, it was his profession and he knew he had been around for quite a few years already. He was unsure of how old he looked as he seemed to be the type that could mislead by style. Not only that, his last name completely slipped his mind.

“Call me Julien,” he finished. “It’s always more … comfortable to be on first name basis with a client. And I’ve done plenty. More for people you would never guess would do it. Lawyers, doctors, big business men.”He was laughing, making his way over to the only table in the room to examine lenses or… Brian really had no idea what and walked a little further into the big room.

“So white,” mused the singer, trying to make small talk as he looked up at the white ceiling.

“Yes, like a blank canvas. Inspiration should come within, I don’t want to be inspired by something on my wall,” he said flatly with a grin that Brian thought was rather pompous- but kept his mouth shut. 

Brian nodded, unbutton his jacket and throwing it towards one of the corners since there didn’t seem to be a hook to hang it on to. 

His outfit of choice had been a dark blue cocktail dress. His hugged his feminine curves perfectly, the straps just a tad too loose and sometimes fell down his shoulders a bit. He didn’t wear any stockings today, just boots, at an attempt to make it more ‘erotic’. God dammit, Stefan better appreciate the effort! 

“I do hope that is outfit of choice,” he said cheerily, admiring the frock Brian had decided to wear. Brian Molko was always a sucker for compliments as he grinned slightly- proud that he looked as fucking good in it as he did. 

“Will this work?” he asked, suddenly trying to sound sultry, looking over his shoulder like he was already posing. He couldn’t help it; he loved admiration from others, though he really needed to remember why he was here in the first place! Julien stayed silent for a moment, screwing on his lens to his camera while a smirk.

“It’s perfect,” he said softly, motioning with his head to move towards the backdrop. Brian did as he was told and moved closer to the large device that held the large black cloth, slightly intimidated. “So tell me, are you doing this purely for your rather fine self to stare at or for a lover?” Brian giggled to himself, letting his black curls fall forward as the giggles turned to a full-on laugh.

“For my boyfriend,” he stated calmly, grinning. He could tell this man was rather smitten with him, the singer always was able to tell and he loved it. The type of energy when someone desired him made his blood flow faster, it was a lovely rush. Julien stared through his camera at Brian for a moment, admiring the figure it front of his lens, snapping a picture for a test shot.

“He’s a lucky guy,” he grinned, getting on his knee and staring through it again. 

“Shouldn’t this be done in a bed… or something?” Brian asked curiously but Julien shook his head quickly.

“And take attention away from you? God no. Stand slightly to the side and put one had at the hem of your dress and pull it up your leg slightly. Start small and work our way up to sex goddess, no?” he laughed, Brian joining in as he followed his directions. 

“Okay,” the singer flirted, “you’re the professional.” Brian cursed himself a little for flirting a bit too much, it really was unnecessary- he just adored attention from others, especially attractive others, more than he liked to admit. A guilty pleasure if you want to take it that far. 

“Get in your comfort zone, once you’re there, sexy will be at a whole new level. Nothing is downright sexier than confidence. Pretend you’re taking a ride with me, you’re driving me to your own sexy paradise in your mind, letting me capture it in digital,” he mused rather softly, his voice carrying his words smoothly like a melody. 

_**You wanna go for a ride**  
 **So get in the car** _

“Like this?” asked Brian, pulling up the hem of his dress practically to his crotch, letting his black nails scratch up his thigh- the red markings slowly fading. Julien smiled as he snapped some frames quickly, getting lower on his knees to take it from a different angle. 

“Mmmhm.” He clicked a few more frames.

“What now?” giggled Brian, pushing his locks behind his ear again.

“No. Let your hair flow freely around your pretty face and do whatever feels naturally sexy to you. It doesn’t look to me you’re unfamiliar with how to be sexy,” he complimented, snapping a few more frames. Brian grinned, enjoying the flattering remark. 

  
**_No I won't hurt you  
Unless you ask me to  
Hurt you_ **

** _Boy_ **

Brian turned his back on the camera, pulling up his dress- not very far for how damn short it was already- and let it hug his tight bum, only centimeters from exposing his cheeks, and turned his head just a bit to look at the camera in the corner of his eye. Julien licked his lips slightly- Brian told himself it was probably from a dry mouth and then giggled to himself. There was nothing more satisfying in the world to Brian than teasing. 

_  
**I won't hurt you** _

“Um, are you,” Julien paused, looking like he had to catch his breath for a second as he coughed and pushed his own shaggy dark hair out of his face. “Wearing any undergarments… Mr. Molko?” HA, Brian could see he was making this guy squirm and they barely knew each other, oh this was too much fun. 

“Julien, I thought you liked to be on a first name basis with your clients?” he purred softly, dropped the hem of his dress as he crossed his arms.

“Of course, sorry, Brian.”

“And yes I am. Lace. Should I show them a bit?” Julien nodded as Brian giggled and pulled up his dress a bit further to show his pale white butt cheek entrapped in the black lace- perfectly.

“Maybe sit down and extend your legs out and cross them while pulling up your dre- yeah.” He finished, pushing his hair out of his face again as Brian quickly moved into the sitting position. 

Clicking a few more, Brian’s sultry grin faded a bit as Julien put down his camera for a moment and hurried over to the singer. 

“Just like this,” he said softly, gently touching Brian’s hand and gliding it up with his own to his dress to pull it up even further so it was practically bunched around his waist. Once his lace undergarments were exposed, he pushed Brian’s hand down between his own legs. 

“Pretend you’re masturbating for your lover,” he said delicately. Brian bit his lip as he felt the photographer’s breath on his neck, smelling of a mix of mint and coffee. He liked it.

Fuck. 

_  
**Unless you ask me to**  
 **Hurt you** _

** _Boy_ **

  
“Show me a face you would make during the heat of passion,” said Julien as he picked up his camera again. “Let your head fall back as like you were pleasuring yourself beyond point of return, on the edge of orgasm.” If Julien kept talking, Brian was sure he was going to be in a situation where he wouldn’t be able to hide any point of arousal and he will have wished there was a cliff he could jump off of! 

Julien snapped some more frames, capturing Brian’s head thrown back, black curls tossed in what could be confused as ‘sex hair’ which only added to the brilliance of the shots. The man did know what he was doing, so determined to capture this sexy kitten’s essence in digital.

“Do you think these are sexy enough?” asked Brian softly, biting his index finger as he looked at the camera slightly for another shot. The nancy boy was fishing for another compliment, another ego stroke. Julien just smirked, letting out a laugh.

“They could be sexier.” Brian took his finger out of his mouth, brow burrowing slightly- that wasn’t the answer he was looking for! “Why don’t you uh,” Julien started, getting up to change his lens. “Take off the dress.” Julien’s back was turned from Brian, so the singer was unsure of if the man was kidding, smiling, or completely serious but he said it rather flatly- no hint of tease in his voice.

“Oh…,” he didn’t think the man was going to ask him to pose in his underwear- all of a sudden starting to feel less confident and sexy and more… uncomfortable.

  
**_And take off your clothes  
I wanna take pictures of you  
I wanna capture you in digital  
I wanna take pictures of you_ **

“What? Not confident enough to do it? It’s fine….,” sighed Julien, clicking a few more of Brian sitting them looking flustered. That sounded like a dare and to be quite frank… pissed the singer off. 

“Who said I’m not confident enough?” spat the nancy boy, already starting to pull the frock up his legs some more. Once it got to his navel, he paused, swallowing to gain a bit more confidence to just strip. It was strange, Brian Molko had undressed for plenty of strangers with all the shags he had in the past… but this felt different, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife- a tension Brian didn’t really like with his lovely Swede back at their flat.  
  
 ** _You wanna go for a ride  
So get in the car  
No I won't touch you there  
Unless you ask me to_ **

“No! Of course not,” scoffed Brian, pushing his curls behind his ear to avoid as much frizziness with his hair as possible as he pulled his frock higher and over his head- suddenly feeling completely naked despite him wearing his undergarments. “See? It doesn’t bother me.” He hoped that sounded as confident as it did in his head.

Julien smiled- snapping a few more frames. 

“I love the vulnerability you’re showing now, it somehow looks rather lush on you,” he said quickly, eyes staring rather deep into the singer’s. He moved closer to him again, first shifting the black backdrop behind him before kneeling next to the dainty guy. “Here, why don’t we try an approach you’re no as comfortable in.” Julien took Brian’s hand and placed it over his crotch just a bit. Brian as a bit confused. 

“What?”

“Pretend you’re… experiencing something you know you shouldn’t be. Pretend you’re in a church or somewhere in public like a grocery store. Blush, let your cheeks turn to a rosy red from embarrassment, but don’t stop,” he says softly, his hand squeezing Brian’s a little harder overtop of the singer’s own genitals, practically making Brian massage himself through his own panties. His white pale skin was starting to sprout goosebumps everywhere as he watched Julien control his own hand like a puppeteer. “Pretend you have no shame,” he whispered, forcing Brian’s hand to grind further into his cock that was starting to notice and show apprecitation for the attention. The nancy boy’s breathing got a tad heavier, feeling his member began to harden. 

“Uuuh,” Brian let out the first real sound since the photographer started his antics, Julien looking rather proud of himself at turning Brian on and giving him a hard-on- it had been his intention. Using his own free hand, he aimed his camera at Brian’s face who’s eyes were now closed, his black curls falling behind him as did his own head- snapping a few frames to capture the pure pleasure that had plastered itself all over Brian Molko’s features. 

The singer gasped as he finally felt Julien let go of his hand- moving it to the hem of his panties and slipping it inside effortlessly. The contact of the heat from his soft hand on his cock felt like bliss as he gasped, lifting his head back forward to look at him. This was wrong, so wrong, this couldn’t be part of a photographer’s job! But he didn’t tell him to stop, he was too stunned and the motion felt too good. 

“Oh my god,” groaned Brian hoarsely, watching Julien work his member until it was standing proudly, demanding release. Pulling his eyes away from the erotic site, he looked up at the man, watching Julien lift his camera again and snap a few more stills. Was he absolutely crazy? The man practically answered his question when he let go of Brian’s member, licking the precum that had oozed on his fingers before putting down his camera and using both hands to pull Brian’s panties down to his knees. 

“Touch yourself,” he whispered, picking up his camera and zooming out just a tad. “And let your black curls fall in front of your face a bit."  


He had no fucking idea why he wasn’t outraged at the man and himself for letting this go so far, but couldn’t deny the sheer arousal that had now consumed his body. He obeyed, letting his small hand, complete with black nail polish, grasp around himself and began a lovely pumping rhythm that Julien had started. Brian bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tight as he heard Julien snap a few more frames. His black eyeliner and mascara were actually starting to smear a little bit from the sweat that was washing over Brian’s now very flushed and red face. 

Brian was completely confused as to what this man’s motives were. Was he doing all of this to get some real fucking sexy shots or did he want to fuck his brains out? What was it?! The singer was in a complete trance, unable to even say a word as he continued to do what he was told, pleasuring himself. 

  
“Lay down,” Julien whispered, moving closer on his knees and putting his camera down. 

“Why?” whispered Brian, finally saying something even if a mouse could squeak it louder. Julien said nothing, just smiled and very gently pushed a hand on his chest to obey. The floor was rather cold, but his body felt like it was on fire, so it contrasted quite nicely on his skin, even if he felt more goosebumps begin to appear. Brian didn’t let go of his own arousal, continuing to pump it in a steady rhythm as his photographer carefully spread his legs a bit and moved between them. 

Fuck.

“What are yo-?” Brian was barely able to even peep up a question as he gasped, feeling a tongue slide it’s way between his cheeks and on his very sensitive opening. “FUCK!” cried Brian, immediately spreading his legs wider at the wonderful sensation. God did it feel good and all the poor vulnerable nancy boy could do was stroke himself hard and enjoy the ride- too far gone to tell him to ‘stop’. Any guilt he felt towards Stefan was swallowed up by pure selfish pleasure. 

Julien’s tongue was heaven, strolling around his ring of muscle, teasing before plunging inside and fucking him purely with his tongue, knowing exactly what he was doing with it. Brian felt his body involuntarily buck forward, trying to get more of it inside him as he stroked himself cock harder- perspiration beginning to form on his body. 

When he stopped and pulled away, Brian actually moaned his disproval, feeling the urge to cum and his hand not entirely doing it for himself. But Julien just smiled, picking up his camera again and taking a few more snapshots. 

** _Boy  
I won't touch you there  
Unless you ask me to  
Touch you there  
Boy_ **

“This is what we call the before shot,” he said softly and calmly. Brian was panting rather hard now, some of his curls stuck to his cheeks.

“Before ...what?” he asked rather flatly, barely able to get the words out with his heavy breathing. Julien giggled, starting to unbutton his own jeans. 

“Pre-fuck of course. I’m a very dedicated to my work,” he said soothingly.Brian’s large green-ish blue eyes widened a bit, the word ‘fuck’ somehow turning him at this point even more. This was Brian’s chance to tell him to stop, to remain entirely faithful- but deep down Brian wanted this gorgeous man to fuck him, to force him to spill himself and give in to reckless abandonment. 

Brian watched Julien quietly, still- very slowly- running his hand up and down his cock as he watched him barely pull his jeans down. Just enough to pull out his own member that had been begging to break through it’s confinements and eagerly sheath himself in a condom which seemed to only take moment.

Grabbing onto Brian’s legs, he pulled the nancy boy closer to him, moving in between his legs before placing the head of his cock at his opening. Brian moaned as the man ran his hand down Brian’s back and cupped his ass gently.

Julien took charge of the situation quickly as both of his arms went around Brian’s thighs and spread them further apart.

Despite how wrong this was, the singer’s body ached with need. Julien gave little warning as he thrust inside the Brian quickly, making the smaller man yell out at the sudden intrusion in a low moan- arching his back against the floor with his pouty lips wide open. The man moaned at the hot, tight heat that surrounded his cock below him as his hands tightened around Brian’s soft, creamy white thighs. 

Brian’s hair was increasingly becoming stuck more and more around his pretty face as he opened his eyes, mouth wide and panting like a bitch in heat as Julien began to pump quickly. The man made no attempt to lean down to kiss him, to make this ‘romantic’ No. That’s not what this was, this was pure animal fucking. 

The photographer was grunting low, though not too loudly as he continued to thrust inside of him at a quicker pace. Brian could feel his pent up orgasm inside of him, the top of Julien’s cock rubbing and probing that special spot deep inside of him. 

“Ohh fuuuuuck,” was all the singer could let out as Julien increased his pace, throwing his dainty hands into his sweaty black locks, running them through his hair as he continued to be pounded on the floor. The clock had stood still ever since the man had started to pull down his lace panties and ‘take control’. 

Despite the situation, despite his faithful boyfriend at home whom he was there in the first place, was in the back of his head as the amazing sensation continued to wrack his body. Julien was going even faster now, still completely clothed besides his free cock- there was practically no skin of the man’s touching Brian’s besides his hands. 

“You ready to get the final shot?” whispered Julien into Brian’s ear slowly, grip still tight on his legs as he prepared to cum. The nancy boy just bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes again, waiting for his orgasm to wash over him.And a few more mighty thrusts inside as Brian tugged at his erection- he finally came. Brian’s eyes remained closed as his hot seed spurted out onto his pale tummy. 

John thrust inside him a few more times after he watched the smaller man orgasm and arch his back in bliss, enjoying the moment before he came as well, spilling his seed inside the latex condom- though still comfortably snug in Brian’s heat. 

It wasn’t long before John groaned and pulled his now softening cock out of Brian’s deliciously tight ass and grab the camera that was not too far away from them. Brian opened his eyes, still panting like crazy from their intense little fuck fest- watching the man aim the camera at him and snap a few more pictures. Julien smiled at the image on the little screen. Completely naked, sweaty, black curls tousled around his face, makeup smeared, lips pouty and slightly open, with his legs spread- showing off his tight little hole that he had rampaged. Oh yes, this would be just a perfect image for ‘December’.    
  
**_You won't age a day  
In freeze frame_ **

end. 


End file.
